


The first date

by SonicGavel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz thinks he's going out for a drink with Simmons, Simmons wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first date

"I don't understand, Simmons. You want to go out with me like mates do?" Fitz asked needing more clarification on what she was meaning.

"In a manner of speaking, I just need someone with me tonight is all." Simmons said, shaking nervously. "Ward's got May and Sky, Coulson's got his plans, so why don't we do something together?" 

Fitz pondered on this, then decided it was a great idea. "I'll tell you what, I'll meet you at my local academics' bar and we'll have a couple drinks. Then maybe we can stay for their karaoke night. How's that sound?" He asked in a happy tone.

"That sounds great. Looking forward, see you then." She said as they walked away from each other.

That night, Simmons prepared for the night. She looked excited as she put on her outfit and planned to get Fitz to kiss her finally. Then she drove to the bar, where she met him outside.

"Hey, you look lovely." Fitz said as Simmons smiled at that. 

"Thanks, you look great." she responded as they walked in together. They talked to each other about their weekend plans and what she'll be doing while she and Skye are away.

"I'm sure Skye'll be drinking her vacation away, but I really have some cool exhibits I want to check out." She said. "For instance, there's this town that's working on the advanements of cellular repair in skin by help of machinery." She finished as Fitz looked on.

"Sounds quite exciting, Simmons. It's a shame I won't be with you when you do that." Fitz said.

"It certainly is." She said before falling silent. Then the karaoke started and they each sang a song before heading back. 

"So, I had fun tonight, thanks for taking me there, Leo." Simmons said.

"I'm glad you had fun, Jemma. And thanks for suggesting the night out." Fitz responded. He then proceeded to hug her before getting back in the car. But before he could turn to open the car door, Simmons turned him back to face her and kissed him on the lips, leaving him to ponder for five minutes until after she went to her bedroom window and, still in her night-out clothes, says good night to him and he said good night back and left, still puzzling together the kiss he just shared with his colleague.


End file.
